Smiling With A Frowning Heart
by xOrtonisMyObsession
Summary: Seeing the love of her life getting attracted to another woman was more than enough. Will she fight for him or just let him go. Mickie/Cena/Eve
1. BFF Night

John Cena was making his way to his locker room to go pack up and hit the road to the next city RAW will be taking place. When he entered the locker room, he spotted his long-time friend Randy Orton sitting on the couch with his daughter Alanna on his lap.

John smiled at the father and daughter, "Randy, what's up?" He greeted. Randy stand up still holding Alanna in his arms.

"About time you got here!" John paused and looked at his friend confused, "My kid was screaming for you, Cena!"

John chuckled, "Me?" Randy nodded. "Me?"

He nodded once again, "Yes! Ever since you took her out for ice cream yesterday."

"So does that mean she got attached to me? I'm sorry, I don't know much about kids but..." John looked at Alanna. She didn't seem too excited to see him. She was being her own shy self again.

"Hey, why don't you come to dinner with me, Sam and Alanna?"

John slightly shook his head, "I wish I could but-" Randy brushed him off.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, boy."

* * *

Mickie James was in the catering, taking pictures on her phone with Kelly Kelly. The girls were about to take one, but then a man jumped in behind them making him in the picture. The girls laughed to see it was John Cena. Mickie nudged him.

"Good way to ruin a picture!"

"You don't really mean that, Mickie." John bugged, "I just made that picture glow." She rolled her eyes at him.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"Same old, same old." He told her, "I'm going to dinner with Randy and his girls."

"Again?" He nodded, "But me and you were supposed to go out tonight."

"I never forgot about our 'BFF' nights but this is for Alanna."

She sighed, "Fine, anything for Alanna." John smiled.

"Thanks." He gave her manly handshake, "You're the best, Mickie." He took out his cell phone, which was ringing, out of his pocket of his jean shorts.

_Come to my office, ASAP. -AJ_

How the hell did AJ get his number? He might as well save the questions for later.

He looked at Mickie, "I gotta run, Micks." He put his phone back in his pocket, "I promise, tomorrow night we can go out." She was about to say something but he walked away before she had the chance. She watched him go. Kelly saw the look on her face so she went to see what's up with her friend.

"Mickie, why do you look so down?" The blonde bombshell asked her. Mickie shook her head.

"It's nothing, Kellz." She mumbled. Kelly wasn't going to take that as the answer.

"There's something you're not telling me." Kelly said, "You can tell me, Mickie. That's what friends are for."

Mickie ran her hand threw her long brown hair, "Kelly, did you ever get stuck in the situation between telling someone your true feelings but can't because of the consequences?"

* * *

John walked into RAW General Manager AJ Lee's office and saw AJ herself sitting at her desk and CM Punk standing not too far from her. To John, Punk wasn't the man he said he was in the first place. They both didn't have a great start but soon became good friends, and then it went back to how they started.

Punk looked at John like he was an insect, "AJ, what is he doing here?" He complained, "I thought it was just me and you!"

"Punk, nothing goes your way here on RAW. If you want it to be, go to Booker T." AJ shut him up. She grew a smile when she faced John, "John Cena, I'm glad you're here." Punk glared at her affection to his former friend. John smirked and thought of doing something that'll make Punk want to explode so he took her hand and kissed it.

Seeing AJ blushed like that to Cena had crossed the line, "Before you two do something you will regret, I want to know why the hell I am here."

"Oh!" The petite girl snapped back to reality, "Punk, I want to make a SummerSlam rematch between you and John Cena next week on RAW."

* * *

Later that night, John was on his way up to his hotel room that he just got because of Randy's last minute plans. When the elevator he was using was about to close, a woman's voice yelled for him to hold it and he did so. When he saw her, he immediately recognized her.

"Eve!" He greeted. The Divas Champion smiled at him.

"John, I thought you were heading out tonight." She questioned. He shrugged.

"Randy wants me to stay and go to dinner with his family."

She nodded, "I'm just going to watch a whole season of Buffy." He chuckled.

Eve Torres is his other friend besides Mickie. People may think they have issues with each other due to that incident not too long ago, but it just made them closer. John didn't want to admit, even to himself, that he got a thing for the woman.

"So Eve, I was wondering maybe you'd like to go out sometime." John asked her. Eve looked at him and slightly nodded.

"Okay, is tomorrow night good?" She suggested.

"That's fine." He agreed.

"Okay, see you then."

Then it hit him…

* * *

**Ugh, my first chapters are always sucky and uninteresting! I wish I was more better with him :/ I promise it****'****ll be more lovey in the next few chapters. This is just a starter after a long month of no writing. I'm still trying to get used to it.**


	2. Paris, Huh?

Randy's wife, Samantha, choose to go to a decent restaurant for dinner. They walked into a nice Italian restaurant that Alanna seems to find interesting. Randy, Sam, Alanna and John went to go to their seats. Since it's the table they were sitting is a booth, Alanna sat beside John while Sam and Randy sat with each other. After they ordered their food, John excused himself to go use the restroom, but instead he went outside.

He pulled out his cell phone to call Mickie, "Micks, you awake?"

"I am now." He can tell she's been sleeping just by her voice. He got to admit, she sounds cute. "What do you want?" He wanted to ask why she went to sleep so early but that's not important.

"Um," He really wants to tell her that he and Eve plan to go out the same time he was supposed to go out with her, "I just called to see if we can cancel our night to the next." But he just can't right now.

There was nothing but silent for a few seconds, "Your excuse better be important, John." She didn't sound too disappointed.

"Of course, I have to go back to West Newbury because I forgot my passport at my dad's." He lied, "I know I promised you I'll go out with you, but I can't leave the US without it." Lying to Mickie was the last thing he thought he'll do and it hurts him more than it'll hurt her.

"But I saw you with your passport two days ago and you haven't been to your dad's since last week." Oh snap, she's going to figure it out soon.

"Yes, but I lost that one and I have an extra one at his place." Hopefully, she'll buy it.

"Umm…" She paused before she told him, "Well, we are going to the UK tomorrow morning and you need a passport to leave the states."

"Is it okay if I cancel to the next night? I'll take you to Paris." He said.

"Paris, huh?" Mickie laughed, "Fine, as long as you're not lying." Ouch, that hurt!

John sighed in distress as he started to wonder, is this completely necessary lying to his best friend just to go on a date with the Divas Champion, "Yes, Micks. See you soon." He put his phone away and went back inside the restaurant to enjoy the rest of his night with the Orton family.

When he sat back down beside Alanna and ordered his food, he noticed the waitress' expression towards him. All he did is smile at her and look away.

"Uncle, I think that girl likes you." Alanna pointed at the waitress. John and Randy smiled at her cute comment.

Randy laughed, "I think so too. Alanna, why don't we tell Uncle to go talk to that girl?"

"No, Daddy. I don't think Uncle likes that girl."

Sam nudged Randy, "Smart one, isn't she?

* * *

Meanwhile, Mickie was in her hotel room struggling to back to sleep since John woke her up. After a few twists and turns, she gave up and turned on her laptop. She logged into her Twitter and checked her timeline. She saw Randy's tweet from a few minutes ago.

_**Randy Orton: **__I was at dinner with Sam, Alanna & __** JohnCena**__. Lol Alanna & I think the waitress likes John._

Mickie clicked on the reply button.

_**Mickie James: RandyOrton **__Haha, did he get her number?_

It wasn't five minutes when Randy replied back.

_**Randy Orton: MickieJames **__He doesn't like her tattoos lol._

Mickie remembered John told her that he doesn't like women that have a lot of tattoos because he thinks it ruins their natural look. Mickie has a little tattoo on her ankle but that doesn't bother him. Unfortunately, he even said he liked it once. She turned off her laptop and put it away. She went back to sleep for a while until her Blackberry buzzed for a text message from Eve.

_Sorry I can't hang tomorrow night. Any time after that would be great. :-) -Eve_

What's with these people cancelling out on her? John cancelled because he has to go back home to get his passport. So Mickie asked Eve if she wanted to hang out and Eve said yes. Then just now, she cancelled it via test message.

Mickie let out a big sigh and text her back.

_No problem. Its alright. :-) -Mickie_

She sent it and decided to call Kelly, "Kellz, you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"I was actually thinking of asking you the same thing." Her friend said, "No, why? You want to do something?" Kelly has always been a fast talker.

"Yeah actually." She hopes Kelly doesn't cancel on her too.

"Great! See you later, Mickie." She hung up. Mickie put her phone on the nightstand and went to sleep finally.

* * *

**I hope you like it! It's important if you review because I love to read your thoughts about this story. (:**

**Follow me on Twitter; xlollipopz**


	3. How To End A Friendship

Mickie woke up the next morning receiving another text message on her Blackberry. She checked who it was from; it's from John.

_Don't wait up for me. I'll be in London tomorrow morning. -John_

He doesn't want her to wait for him? But she was always his travel buddy. Well, they are going to start their European tour next week. They're leaving today to London and have a few days off to settle in because they're going to be there for a while.

_Okay, see you there. :-) -Mickie_

She sent the text and climbed out of her bed to the bathroom. Taking a shower was the best thing to do right now. After she did that, she applied her makeup and brushed down her hair. She packed up her luggage and went downstairs to put it the rental car John got for her. She went inside the car and went to the airport…

* * *

_Was this worth it? Was this worth lying to your best friend so you can go out with the hottest woman in wrestling? Stupid John!_

Those thoughts were going around in his head.

_Should I call Mickie and tell her the truth? No, John! Maybe she left on her flight already._

John was standing outside Eve's hotel room, thinking of knocking on the door. He kept on holding up his arm to knock but putting it down having second thoughts. Just before he had the thought of just walking away, his phone rang. It's Eve! Oh shit.

Without thinking, he answered it, "Eve, what's up? I was just making my way to your hotel room."

"Oh! You're here?" It wasn't long until the brunette opened the door and hung up her phone, "How are you?" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good." He said, "How about you?"

"I'm fine." It was obvious she wants John to look at the little dress she was wearing. It made her boobs stand out and it showed her toned legs off quite nicely. John tried to not pay much attention to it because he doesn't want any distractions, "You look nice." He complimented simple and respectful.

"Aw, thanks." She smiled and looked at her outfit, "It's just something I threw on."

John nodded showing a little interest, "I like the necklace." He pointed at the 20-carat diamond necklace on her neck. Both he and Eve know that wasn't his best move.

"Uh, thanks." She said, "It was a birthday present from Mickie."

THAT just hit him right in the gut but he tried his best not to make it awkward, "That's cool. Should we, uh, get going?"

"Okay, where are you taking me?" She asked, getting her purse.

John scratched his head, "Ah, you'll see."

* * *

The two spent their night at an amusement park, which Eve showed too much interest in. She's like a kid, pulling John on every ride there is. John even won her a huge stuffed teddy bear. As the night ends, John and Eve find themselves walking on the beach next to the amusement park. They were both barefoot and Eve was carrying her teddy bear. John noticed her hair was down. At the beginning of the night, she had it up. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. John had a thing for women that have light brown hair and sun kissed skin.

When they went back to Eve's hotel room, they both said their goodnights. John went for a hug, which Eve accepted but when John was about to pull away she gently grabbed his face and slowly pulls it towards her until their lips connect. John had the urge to pull away, but he felt something that made him not and kiss her back. Just like he did last time he kissed the Diva, he circled her neck with his arm and pulled her close. Eve didn't do the same position she did last time. Her hand was on his cheek and the other was on the arm he was holding her with.

As their little kiss turned into a make out session, a woman was walking their way. She was pacing towards them. John and Eve didn't pay any attention to her until she stopped by them.

"You fucking liar!" She shouted. John looked at her and saw it was Mickie.

John reacted quickly, "Mickie, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" She told him, "I thought you left back home?!" She looked at Eve, who was leaning on her hotel room door wiping her lips and a little smile appeared on her face.

"Well, I thought you left to London!"

"I decided to not go without you, but I think I changed my mind." She turned around to walk away, "Have fun with your toy, John!" She said, referring to Eve. John ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Mickie, you need to hear me out please."

"No, I don't!" She pulled away from him, "You lied to me so you can hang out with some whore who should be working on the street corner instead of being a WWE Diva." John shook his head.

"You know what, fine!" John shouted, "Go without me!" Tears were about to break out of Mickie's eyes but she tried her best to hold it in. John walked away to Eve, who's patiently waiting for him.

Mickie watched as John and Eve walked into Eve's room. She finally let the tears out and ran away, thinking why John didn't fight for her forgiveness.

* * *

**This is a sad chapter for the Jickie fans :'( but it isn't the end, obviously. I have so much in store for both Mickie and John, wait until you see!**

**Thank you for the reviews! They always put a smile on my face :) Follow my Twitter; ****xlollipopz**** if you have any questions, ideas or something that'll make this story better… or you just want to talk, I don't bite! ;) Also expect the next chapter sometime this week!**


	4. Out Of Control

"_I just don't get why he lied to me just for Eve." Mickie wiped her tears as her friend Alicia Fox was there patting her back to comfort her, "All Eve wants from him is his money or better yet, fame." Alicia sighed._

"_Well, honey. John just has to learn from his mistakes." She told the brunette, "He'll come back, you'll see."_

"_No." Mickie said, "I'm not going to cry just so he can come back. It's not going to go down like that."_

* * *

It was Monday Night RAW in London, England. Mickie was doing her makeup in the Divas area with Kelly. When she was applying her mascara, she looked into the mirror and saw John and Eve not too far away from them. They looked like they were a thing, maybe. Mickie rolled her eyes at the two.

"Looks like John had finally showed his true colors." Kelly said putting on some lip gloss, "What a jerk." Mickie smirked.

"Won't be so sweet when someone takes that Divas Championship away from her." She got off her chair and walked past John and Eve.

* * *

Later that night, John was in his match with CM Punk for the WWE Championship that AJ booked last week. John was down on the ground when Punk was patting his knee in sign for the GTS. He waited for John to get back on his feet. When he did, Punk lifted him but John reversed it by hitting his former friend's head with his elbow in order for Punk to put him down. When Punk turned around, Cena grabbed him and performed the Attitude Adjustment on him. But he didn't go for the pin; instead he grabbed Punk's leg and did the STF. John strangled him desperately for him to tap out. Just when Cena thought the man was going to finally tap, he saw Mickie running down the ramp. She jumped onto the apron and started yelling at him. John got off Punk and went to Mickie telling her to go away.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THE WWE CHAMPIONSHIP!" She shouted, "YOU'RE PATHETIC!" She slapped him and jumped off the apron.

That slap ended the match by disqualification, which means John won the match but not the championship. But he doesn't look like he cares as his eyes were on Mickie, who was standing on the stage ignoring the audience's reactions. She grew a little smile and went backstage.

* * *

After the show ended, John was looking room-to-room for the woman that cost him his WWE title match only to find her in the catering. He walked up to her.

"What the hell?!" He shouted at her not caring if he made people look, "You're so mad at me that you went out there and cost me the match? How stupid can you be?" Mickie isn't going to let those words affect her, not at all. But just for fun, she slapped him again. John smiled at that, "Is that all?"

"Whoa, whoa!" AJ came between them, "I don't know and I don't care what the hell this is about, but it's not going to happen on my show." She told them, "Cena, get to your locker room…" John didn't move, "…NOW!" Randy and Zack grabbed both John's arm and escort him to his locker room. Randy closed the door behind them.

"I want to hear it, John Cena!" He told John, "What is going on with you and Mickie?" John chuckled, which made Randy had enough and slapped him also, "Fuck!" He snapped, "I have no patience for you. You know I have some bad anger management issues that I would be more than welcome to let go of. You tell me, John, or God knows what'll happen when I'm done here!"

"You got slapped three times today, bro." Zack told him, "You might as well tell him what's wrong with you and Mickie." John sighed.

Things are starting to get way out of control.

* * *

AJ was taking action by yelling at Mickie for putting her own personal life on live TV, "Mickie, whatever is going on between you and Mr. Cena, it's got to stop! I can't have you two fighting and making chaos. I have other important things to deal with." Mickie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"No, Mickie." AJ said, "It will happen again. As General Manager of RAW, I want you and Cena to stay at least 20-feet away from each other during our shows. If you disobey, there'll be serious consequences that no one will want to face."

* * *

**Starting to get intense up here! Eeeek, I can't wait to show you guys what I have in store for Mickie and John! Expect more drama on the way! Keep the reviews coming! You have no idea how I appreciate them :'D**

**Important note: I just received a PM from a reader (not mentioning any names) that hates the idea of Mickie losing John to Eve and want John to be with her. My response to that person is LOOK AT THE DAMN TITLE AND PLOT! It's a love triangle for crying out loud! Thank you :)**


	5. No One Is Going To Save You

Mickie hadn't saw John or Eve all week long after what happened on RAW. Clearly, she wasn't proud of slapping John in the face. She was going to save that for Eve, who she thought was her friend but turned out to be a lying backstabber. John was just as much to blame as Eve, because she thought John was her friend also. But unlike Eve, John was really her friend. He knew her longer than everyone else in the company.

That following week, AJ planned to put Mickie in a match with Eve. Mickie loved that idea and can't wait to get her hands on Eve and maybe later, that Divas Championship. She walked out of the Divas locker room, wearing her ring attire and making her way to the ring. Randy Orton approached her.

"Mickie, I know we hadn't seen each other eye-to-eye in a long time but hear me out." He told her. The Diva had nothing to say to Randy but she agreed to listen, "Mickie, John is really upset about what went down on RAW. I know what he did to you was really wrong but he did things far worse, even to me." He told her, "The real reason why I'm here is he wants you and him to go separate ways."

* * *

More anger and frustrations were building up inside her. She was ready to go out there and show Eve that she's messing with the wrong girl.

She went to the gorilla position and wait until her music hits. She tried to keep the bubbly side of her as much as possible because of last week she doesn't want her fans to think she turned on them by randomly going out and slapping John Cena, the face of the WWE. When her music came on, she put herself together and went out there. She skipped down the ramp, slapped a few fans' hands and slid into the ring. She waited there for Eve Torres, that backstabbing bitch.

Eve came out holding onto the Divas Championship and smiling cocky, the nerve of her. Mickie finally has her sight set. Eve came into the ring, still smiling at Mickie but Micks isn't in the mood. It's time to get real.

When the bell rang, Eve stuck out her hand for a handshake, which Mickie obviously didn't accept. But then, out of nowhere, Eve slapped her with her other hand. Turning from angry to furious, Mickie threw herself at Eve and started to throw punches directly at her face, making the Divas Champion bleed from her mouth and ending the match in a result of a disqualification.

With Mickie still beating up Eve, John Cena appeared on the stage. Mickie got off the injured Eve and looked at John, who has no expression on his face. The brunette started to curse at her former friend giving Eve enough time to strengthen up and sneaking up on Mickie to deliver a neck breaker. John watched as it happened. Eve grabbed her title and looked at Mickie, smiling with no guilt.

The former WWE Champion was feeling emotions inside so he slowly walked backstage, meeting Kelly Kelly. He had nothing to say to her so he avoided making a conversation by not making eye-contact with the blond and walking off. Kelly watched him go and having a disappointed look. This isn't the John Cena everyone knows and loves.

* * *

_Just in case Rand didn't tell you, I want this friendship to end for your sake. -John_

_The friendship ended long time ago. -Mickie_

_Well what's the point in this? Bye. -John_

Mickie looked at the text messages she and John were sending each other and deleted them. The tears were coming back and she was hurting bad. She just wanted John to understand her pain.

Was she still mad at him? Yes. Does she have the right? Hell yeah. But does she miss him? A little too much.

* * *

John was in the gym with Randy and Zack. Well, Randy and Zack were the ones working out as John sat there feeling nothing but mixed feelings. Zack looked at Randy.

"Rand, I've never seen John this upset." He said, "I'm going to talk to him." He sat beside his one and only Broski, "Hey, bro. I know you're feeling down about you and Mickie, but things will get better when you just apologized to her." John looked up from the ground.

"That's the problem, Zack." He told him, "I hurt Mickie too much that she would never want to see me. I think it's best if we just forget what we had for each other and go our separate ways." Randy growled.

"No, Cena!" He shouted, "You can't just expect something from the future to save you from what's happening in the present. I learned that the hard way before. Samantha saved me from where I was going. You're also going that way too, but no one is there to save you. Not Mickie and especially not Eve. So get your act together and go to that girl that's waiting for you in her hotel room. And John, I know she's in love with you." John looked at him and got up.

"Rand, those were such touching words, but I take control of what I do and when I do it." He smiled cocky and walked out. Zack shook his head.

"He's going down hard, bro."

"Stupid boy lost his mind."

* * *

**Lol I made John such an ass lately… I'm so awful! xD Reviews are always nice when they're not the old short 'Update soon' kind of shit because it doesn't help me at all, just saying. Detailed reviews are really special to me. :)**

**Keep the reviews coming as I keep updating :) I LOVE YOU!**


	6. Return The Favour

**Yeah, this is a short chapter..**

* * *

Mickie stormed into the General Manager's office, finding AJ Lee sitting calmly in her desk on her laptop. She looked up at Mickie and smiled. Mickie tried to not let that annoy her because to be honest, she doesn't like AJ. The RAW GM stands up and took off her glasses.

"Mickie, what can I help you with?" AJ greeted but Mickie cut her off.

"Quit the nice girl crap!" She told her, "You saw what happened out there..."

"Yes I did and...?"

"Are you going to do something about it?" AJ shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't" She shrugged, "Whatever happened between you, John and Eve is something I shouldn't take action in because it's personal and none of my business. All I can do is make a strict rule that you and Cena stay away from each other during live events."

"But you can make a match, right?" AJ looked down.

"Mickie, neither you nor John aren't at the right mind. But if you want, I'll make a mixed-tag team match with Eve and John Cena versus you and the Superstar of your choosing next week on RAW." Mickie smiled at the idea.

"Perfect." She said, "That's the best choice you made since you became GM. Congrats." She walked out but bumped into someone; Eve fucking Torres!

"Oh, better watch where you're going, Mickie because you could of ran into John instead of me." Mickie laughed at Eve's bitterness.

"Yeah thanks for the heads-up, princess. Let me return the favor." She slapped Eve hard across the face causing the Divas Champion to fall on the concrete floor. Mickie grabbed her by the hair and violently threw her into a wall. Eve's screaming caught the attention of a certain person; John Cena.

As Mickie was throwing punches at Eve, John pulled her off. Mickie squirmed to try to get out of his strong grip but it was no use. Once he let go of her, Mickie tried to go after Eve again but two referees pulled her back.

"I'll see you two next week!"

* * *

**A/N: The last two months hadn't been going well for me and my family. My grandmother had surgery in October then she's been suffering in extreme pain until she passed away on November 17. So that's why I hadn't been updating as much as I should. Thanks to those people who understand.**

**#RIPGrandma**


	7. Broken

"Can't you see how psychotic and messed up Mickie is?" Eve told John, "She shouldn't even be in the WWE if she's going to go around beating us up." John didn't say anything to that. He remained silent after what happened between Eve and Mickie. He pretty much kept to himself the whole time. Not talking to Mickie, Randy or any of his friends. He didn't even stay with Eve.

Eve can still feel the effects from Mickie smashing her head into the concrete floor but manage to compete. It's been announced that John and herself will go up against Mickie and the Superstar of her choosing. John wanted this match not to happen because Mickie is his best friend and her against him isn't right. Eve noticed the worry in his face.

"Don't worry John; I'm not going to fully destroy her. I'm just going to teach her a little lesson of what we like to call 'respect' which is part the famous 'Hustle, Loyalty & Respect' right?" John looked at her with no emotion but spoke.

"Eve, you can go on talking crap about Mickie or you can just go out there and show her what kind of Divas Champion you really are." Eve looked at him for a second then smile.

"Oh I'll show her what kind of woman I am." She grabbed her title from the sofa and walked out of the locker room, "See you out there, big boy."

* * *

Mickie was going to the gorilla position but spotted Eve and John there so she kept her distance hoping they didn't spot her. She can't wait to get her hands on Eve again and maybe give a little something-something for John boy.

Eve went out first. Boos were blowing up in the audience as she walks down the ramp. John's music came on. Just before he went out he spotted Mickie standing not too far away. He just wanted to go over there and make things right but something is holding him back and it's not the screams of his fans that are really excited to see him. He shook his head and went out. He didn't do his usual entrance. He just walked down the ramp with a straight face. He can feel the confused faces of the thousands of people in attendance. Eve was just leaning against the ropes and smile when John looked at her. He didn't smile back though; he just stands beside her and wait for Mickie and her 'mystery' partner.

Mickie came out in her usual entrance not showing any frustrations like John was. She slid into the ring and looked at John and Eve. John didn't make eye contact with her while Eve mocked her. Mickie try to hold herself back from tearing Eve apart and save it for the match. Next to come out was Mickie's partner. When his music came on, fans screamed to the top of their lungs. It was the one and only…

_Randy Orton._

John wasn't surprised that Mickie would pick him because Randy did say he wanted to set him straight. Maybe tonight is the perfect opportunity for that.

Before the bell rang, Eve thought of a great way to piss Mickie right off. She grabbed John and planted a kiss on him. Anger took over Mickie's body and she went on furious mode. She tried to go after Eve but Randy held her back.

"There'll be plenty of that later." He told her. She nodded and got out of the ring onto the apron.

John looked at Randy and mouthed 'I trusted you' to him. Randy shook his head and looked away. The bell rang for the match. John corner Randy against the turnbuckle and violently threw punches to his face. Mickie and Eve watched the now former friends go at it. The referee had to pull John off Randy and that's when it hit John. This doesn't feel right to him.

When Randy tagged Mickie in, someone came running down the ramp. He was wearing all black and no one can see his face. He went to Mickie and pulled her off the apron making her land on it with her face and making her nose bleed. She falls on the floor pretty hard making John and Randy stop and look at what's happening. Randy got out the ring and chased the mysterious man away in the crowd. Eve took advantage by throwing Mickie into the ring and pinning her 1-2-3!

While Eve was celebrating the victory, John looked at Mickie and went to her wanting to see if she's okay. He knew she might've broken her nose because of the blood on her face and hands. He kneeled beside her and signaled for medical attention. Eve, however, tucked on John's arm and kissed him. He pulled away, concerning for the girl lying on the mat. The Divas Champion chuckled and held up her title high.

* * *

**Hmm… I don't know about this. It seems too… awful. I was planning on updating yesterday but didn't have time because of all the family dinners and that. But HAPPY NEW YEARS anyways! :)**


End file.
